degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is a senior (grade 12) at Degrassi Community School and a member of the Power Squad with a penchant for dating jocks. Balancing school and extracurriculars with a job at Little Miss Steaks, Marisol has simple tastes: fun times, good music and hot guys. Sometimes she tends to put those guys above all else -- such as friendships and her own opinions. She has been best friends with Katie Matlin since kindergarten. She is portrayed by Shanice Banton. Character History Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then later looking at the list of girls who made the team. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbeque, but gets her name wrong. Riley calls her Marilyn, which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol when his phone keeps ringing after Marisol borrows his notes, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown Throwdown, but she sees him staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to discuss how to get the Power Squad back at Degrassi. Marisol then walks off to meet up with her new boyfriend. Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin as the second semester begins. In What's My Age Again? , Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're deciding whether to get fried ice cream. Later on, K.C. eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. K.C. consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In Cry Me A River (1) 'she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie avoids drama and that Clare ''is drama. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)]], Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch and tells him that she had fun. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied", not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean up party". K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. In Paper Planes (2), she is seen with Katie in the hallway talking about the guy who was stealing girls underwear and she jokingly suggests that the person is a flasher. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen with K.C. at her locker, flirting, while Alli and Dave are talking. She is later seen in gym with K.C. when Drew walks in. She then begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up until K.C. sends her away. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. and Drew walks up to them and apologizes. After the tournament, Marisol goes to The Dot and catches Alli and Dave there. She thinks that they are on a date. And even after they deny they are out together on a date,she says that she'll keep it a secret. In Should've Said No (2), 'Marisol is seen at Degrassi Movie Night as K.C.'s date. It is inferred by K.C. when having a conversation with Dave that they've hooked up. She smirks and claps with the croud when Sadie dumps Dave. In 'U Don't Know (1), 'Marisol is a model for the fashion show fundraiser. After the fashion show, Adam goes over to her and asks about Katie. Marisol says that she thinks that he's "interesting". She also adds that with his current physical situation, there isn't a very good chance that she likes him back. In 'Lose Yourself (1), 'Marisol comes over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. In 'Lose Yourself (2), 'Marisol is seen getting into her car with K.C. while Jenna watches from school. It is confirmed by K.C. that something happened between Marisol and himself. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with campaign posters. Drew says hi. Marisol thinks he is flirting. Katie asks her if she is not over with her crush on Drew. Marisol say she was never over it. Marisol is seen watching Katie and Drew talk. She puts two and two together and figures out they are dating. She goes up to Katie like nothing happened and says she knows what Katie and Drew were talking about. Marisol enters the presedential race against Katie and Mo. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her when Katie tries to patch things up with her. Marisol says she must dump Drew. Marisol is seen delivering her speech. Marisol's speech is short and confident but Katie struggles with hers. Marisol butts in to Katie's speach and says she'll step on people to get what she wants. Katie says Marisol is a hypocrite and a homewrecker. Katie tries to patch things up with her but Marisol still says she must dump Drew. In Don't Panic (2), Marisol comes up to Katie and Katie says to tell everyone that she doesn't have an eating disorder. Marisol tells the other girls to give her a moment. They have conversation about Katie's bulimia. Katie mentions Drew is a good kisser and walks off. Marisol walks in to the bathroom and hears Katie crying. She asks what's wrong. Katie is seemingly angry at Marisol and says that Marisol is dead to her. In the presidential debate in the cafeteria, when asked what her number one priority Marisol replies "more dances". When asked "If you make $500 off a fundraiser how do you spend the money?" Marisol replies "I throw a party". When Katie is about to come clean about the her bulimia, Marisol saves her and says she made the rumors up. When Katie is elected as president she makes Marisol vice president. Marisol asks how they will celebrate Drew says he and Katie already have plans. Katie asks if Marisol can join in. Drew says the more the merrier. Drew says he will not be around when Marisol is. Marisol says Drew is a gentleman. In Take a Bow (1) Marisol tells Katie that Drew wants have sex with her and is happy that Katie is finally going to lose her virginity. In Take a Bow (2) Marisol tells Katie they will rule the school next year. She was brainstorming themes for their next dance. When Katie seems unattentive Marisol calls her name. Katie asks if she looks like she is ready lose her virginty. Marisol asks what happened to stalling with S.T.I. checks. Katie says Drew's face lit up like a kid with a cookie. Marisol asks if she wants to share that cookie. Drew walk in and asks if there is cookies. Drew says he's clean and tells Marisol to feel free to tweet it. Marisol gives him an annoyed look. Katie invites Marisol over so she doesn't have to have sex with Drew. They are about to start watching the movie when she walks in because she says she "forgot her keys". Drew seems annoyed at this and asks Marisol to leave in the middle of the movie. In Nowhere to Run, Marisol is seen at The Dot after Alli and Dave break up. Jake suggests that they all go camping at his cabin, in which she agrees. Marisol is seen throughout the epsiode scared, because Jake told her an old myth about the previous owners of his cabin that sends all the people at the party in a fright. Later, while waiting for Katie and Drew to return to the cabin, Marisol finds a bag of weed. After finding the bag, Katie and Drew play a prank on her, frightening her even more. To calm herself down, she goes out into a shed with Katie to smoke the weed. They soon realize they had been locked in the cabin. Katie suggests they dig themselves out of the cabin, finding wedding rings of the couple Jake told them about. Katie saws down the door and Marisol kicks it down after, sending them screaming into the cabin. Later the next day she leaves the cabin with Alli and Katie in her car, as she drives off and says "The bus is leaving this hell hole! Lets go!" Trivia *Marisol shares her last name with former Degrassi actress Andrea Lewis, who played Spirit Squad member, Hazel. *She is a waitress at Little Miss Steaks. *She was in a love triangle with Katie and Drew. This will be her second love triangle in one season, the first being her, K.C., and Jenna. *It is revealed in Lose Yourself (2) that Marisol and K.C. hooked up. *Marisol has not gotten over Drew as revealed in Don't Panic (1). *Marisol and Katie have been best friends since kindergarten. *Katie chose Marisol to be her vice president for their senior year *She shares a nickname with Jenna (Miss Flirty Flirt). *Ironically, Jenna "stole" K.C. from Clare while Marisol (almost) stole him from Jenna. *Her Twitter. *It is revealed that Marisol does marijuana. Memorable Quotes *(To Riley): "It's Marisol! Marisol is going to get herself some water." (First line) *(To K.C.): "Are you sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?" *(To Clare): "Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama, and you... are ''drama." *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" Marisol: "....Love ya babe!" *(To K.C.): "Everyone's getting lei'd!... The flower necklaces?" *(To K.C.): "There's my man of many talents!" *(To K.C. about Tyson): "What's the smallfry doing at school?" *(To Katie ): "I hope the stess of your situation doesn't make your problem worse." *(To Katie ): "Why out of all the guys at Degrassi you go after the one ''I ''want?" *"She'll step on anyone to get what she wants." *(To Katie): "Katie-kins! It's a school election! Nobody cares about the issues!" *(To Katie): "OH EM GEE, you're going to lose your virginity!!!!" *"There's no TV? UGH! This is HELL!" *(To Drew and Katie) "I didnt drive out here so you can ditch me to make out!" *(To Katie) "You think Drew and Bianca sexed." *(To Katie) "Feminine wiles, I'VE GOT THOSE!!" *(To Katie) "Uh, I think the second hand smoke is getting to your heaaaad." *"Bliiiiing." *(To Katie) "What if they're the people from Jake's story? What if the jealous killer is the one who locked us in? What if he hurt our friends? WE'RE NEXT!!!" *(Katie) "I think he's gone." (Marisol) "That's what he wants us to think!" *(To Katie referring to the chainsaw) "Oh, are you gonna kill Bianca?" *"There's something in the woods!" Relationships *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Before 'Should've Said No (2)' (1113) **Broke Up: 'Lose Yourself (2)''' (1117) ***Reason: Jenna found out about their relationship and K.C. felt guilty. Category:Female Characters Category:Power Squad Category:Sports Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Crushes Category:Love Triangles Category:Cheating Category:Jealousy Category:Student Council Category:Seniors Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Drugs Category:Degrassi Vice President